D2D communication means that a UE communicates with another UE using a direct radio channel Although a UE means a user's equipment, it may be regarded as a sort of a UE to which the present invention is applicable when a network equipment such as an eNB transmits/receives a signal according to a communication system with a UE. Moreover, WAN DL communications may mean various existing communications for an eNB to transmit (E)PDCCH, PDSCH, CRS, CSI-RS and the like to a UE. Or, WAN communications may mean various existing communications for a UE to transmit PRACH, PUSCH, PUCCH and the like to an eNB.